The present disclosure relates generally to wall plate indicator systems. In particular, wall plate indicator systems with selectively concealable indicators that display information about interior wiring routed through a wall are described.
Known wall plate indicator systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing wall plate indicator systems are neither concealable nor selectively concealable, in addition, conventional wall plate indicator systems are subject to wear and tear as well as fading over time because they are not concealable. Moreover, conventional well plate indicator systems are less aesthetically pleasing because they are not concealable, which makes them unsuitable for use in homes and other settings where aesthetics are just as important as function.
Furthermore, conventional wall plate indicator systems are attached directly to the wall plate such that when the wall plate is removed the indicator is also removed. This is problematic and can result in added cost to re-associate the mismatched wall plate indicators with the proper circuit, and in some instances this mistake can be potentially life threatening if not remedied. For example, if a crew of painters removes all the wall plates and reinstalls the wall plates without care as to where each wall plate belongs, and then an electrician justifiable relies on the incorrect wall plate indicator, this could foreseeably lead to life threatening circumstances due to electrocution.
Thus, there exists a need for selectively concealable indicator systems that improve upon and advance the design of known wall plate indicators. Examples of new and useful selectively concealable indicator systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.